There has been some work done in the area of facial recognition.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,975,969 uses facial measurements to calculate facial parameter ratio information for a particular user. This information is placed on a card. The person stands in front of a camera which digitizes his image and calculates the specified parameters. If the data on the card, which is read by the machine, matches that seen by the camera, confirmation of identity is available.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,754,487 discloses a system for storing an image of a person to be identified to enable the image to be retrieved for display.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,449,189 provides for identification by a combination of speech and face recognition.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,811,408 compares stored pixel reference date to pixel data on a card to determine a degree of coincidence.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,975,960 locates and tracks a facial feature on a person's face in order to locate the mouth and thereby recognize speech. A gray scale encoding of the image which is smoothed to eliminate noise is used to form a contour map of the image.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,055,833 uses a photograph to derive curves representing characteristic contours.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,012,522 discloses a face recognition system for finding a human face in video scene with random content.